Fascination
by The Unchained Melody
Summary: A cold-blooded killer appears here and there in Japan, leaving nothing but death in her wake. Her enemies call her... Shura. Amidst her contest with Japan's deadliest fighters, she strikes an unlikely friendship with a blind man. Will a relationship blossom between them over time or will this path of bloodshed lead only to destruction? Rated M for violence and suggestive content.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1- Prologue**

Shura stood amidst the floor of carnage she had carved. Her twin katanas were tainted with the blood of her enemies. Once again she had decimated them without as much as a shred of effort. It was entertaining to do battle, but one so lackluster left her unsatisfied.

She needed… more

She needed a worthy opponent to kill…

She needed to experience the intensity of a foe who could parry her blade, who could match her, push her back, and remind her what if felt like to bleed.

But today had ended like any other battle. These bandits didn't know the first thing about fighting and had died from the first swing. As for the ones that had fled, she killed them too. How long had it been since someone had lasted at least a minute?

Shura sighed and slipped her blades back into their black holsters.

"That concludes this morning's activities. What a dull work out."

A raspy voice said, "At this rate, you'll get out of shape. Assuming you haven't already."

"Shut up. Besides," Shura began with a smirk spanning across her face, "the sun's barely risen. We'll have more opportunities in that town up ahead."

"True enough" said the raspy voice.

**Author's Note**: Please note that in this story Shura hasn't come in contact with

Soul Calibur and Soul Edge (either yet or never at all). I've also taken some creative liberties in how "demons/youkai" interact in this universe.

Shura, in this story, is based on my interpretation of her character. I apologize if this interpretation feels out of character and I greatly hope you will enjoy Fascination.


	2. Bloodshed

**Chapter 2- Bloodshed **

There was much she didn't recall. So much she had yet to know. All of that was irrelevant to her. From Shura's point of view, the moment she drew her blades for the first time and cut down her foe was when her life began. Her past was meaningless compared to it. Like a broken blade, it was something she tossed aside without a second thought. Her name was the first thing she threw away. It was replaced with a new one—Shura, Japanese for bloodshed.

As for knowledge, it was of no benefit to her. Her height, the ability to write, and news of the political landscape- it wouldn't help her in battle. Her only ally was her strength.

What else would it be? The vile spirit possessing her? It aided her in battle, but only on whim.

"Once I find the warrior I can name stronger than you, you're finished" he had told Shura.

She believed his words to be honest. However, she didn't fear for her life and his threat appeared empty to her. After all, she had yet to meet such a person.

* * *

Shura the Black Oni. This name was written on one of the many wanted posters stapled across the small farming village. It was uncommon for killers to come to such remote locations. Only the local bandits cared to stir up trouble.

It was a uneventful morning, peaceful in town and sunny across the countryside. Farmers were outside working in the plantations. Men working in the livestock business were moving their herds out to feed. In town, doors began to open up and the small shops were ready to greet early bird customers.

None of them could help but freeze and stare at the figure that had strode in to town so boldly. This woman was tall and beautiful- with midnight black hair draping down over her left eye. The rest of her hair hung down her back in a neat ponytail that stretched to her knees. She was clad in black- wearing a revealing vest, a monstrous skull on her left shoulder, nothing on her crotch area except a thong, strips of curtain on the side of her hips, and dark blue socks under straw tabi. Her most unusual feature was the four swords strapped to her legs.

"Eh?" she said, "It's just farmers. Getting myself all excited for nothing."

"Hold it right there!"

Shura turned around to see two poorly equipped guards dashing at her.

"You're the Black Oni right?"

"That's what they call me here? I don't know if I should be flattered or pissed off being compared to an ogre."

"You're to come with us."

Shura reached for one of her blades. "Is that so? You sure you want to pick a fight with a notorious killer?"

"We can't just let you leave." said one of the guards, "Besides, this town needs the money on your head."

"How noble. But I'm not interested in fighting weaklings."

"Miss, you must come with us."

"I have better things to do. Either run away or attack already. Don't waste anymore of my time."

The second guard gulped. Both posed their blades forming a basic battle stance.

Shura let them make the first move. One moved ahead of the other and swung his blade at her neck. She noted the wanted poster must have not been particular on her being dead or alive when they subdued her.

Her katana suddenly jetted upward piercing the man's hand. He let out a scream in agony and his blade fell harmlessly onto the ground. Shura suddenly pulled it out and thrust into his chest. It went all the way through and came out into the other man's collarbone. The second guard fell backwards in fear and pain. He saw his partner fall down dead onto the ground. Clutching his wounded shoulder, he flew off down the street.

Shura didn't bother to pursue him. Instead she drew her blade to her lips and licked off the man's blood before it could drizzle away.

The remaining few villagers who hadn't fled now began to at last do so. Shura suddenly reached out and grabbed a young teen girl by the nape.

"Hey brat, you know where I can get a drink around here?" she asked.

The girl replied, "A-A… There's a tavern at the end of the block."

Shura released her and changed her attention to her weapons. She swung her blade to the side, knocking off any excess blood she had failed to consume. She sheathed it before walking menacingly down the road.

The black clad woman reached her destination within a few minutes. She was just about to burst through the bar's front door when something at her feet caught her interest. There was a man lying sheepishly at the bar door. From what she could tell, he was at least ten years older than her. He was wearing a baggy haori jacket, light blue with black and gold trim and a pair of worn out black pants. His socks and sandals were beaten from too much wear and negligence to be replaced. The kimono of his was also open, exposing a well-sculpted chest. As for his face, she hadn't seen it yet. It was obscured by a straw hat positioned to shield his eyes from the sun.

She casually nudged at his immobile form with her big toe. The man stirred a bit. Shura decided to give it another shot and nudged him harder.

"Ow" he said. "You kids are so mean. Go home to your mothers already!"

"Hey old man…" she said.

"Old man?" he asked. "Who you calling old?" He suddenly rose up, though still sitting with his legs crossed. Shura could see his face now. He had a sharp masculine jaw line and shoulder length brown hair tied behind him. As for his eyes, they were lost behind a flamboyant sleeping blindfold.

"Wake up. You wanna have a good time?"

"Huh?"

"Let's go somewhere more private first." she continued, "Hell, we can do it right here if you want to though."

He slowly asked, "That depends… what does your idea of a good time imply?"

Shura stretched out her leg and nudged at him again. This time she bumped the sword lying horizontally in his lap.

She said, "I want to put my skills to the test. So pick up your sword and let's do this."

The man didn't reply to her for a while. Shura began to scowl when he suddenly yanked off his blindfold.

"Sorry to disappoint you but… that would be difficult…given my predicament."

Shura gasped. This man was blind.

"Tcch" she said, "It's just one disappointment after another this month. If I don't get a decent fight soon I'll go mad. Not even a demon has sufficed."

"Demon?" he asked.

"They like to either stalk the roads attacking travelers or haunt shrines. They tend to be more powerful than people, but it's a shame they don't use weapons like you or I."

"So are you a demon slayer?"

"Nothing like it. I'm simply a killer looking for someone worth killing."

"Is that so? Well, there aren't many duelers in this town."

"But there are duelers, yes? Which one is strongest?"

"Strongest huh? Well there's a man named Matsu, leader of a gang. He boasts he's strongest. But there's also a guy named Kanbe. He's a ronin that's been in the town for a few days. I hear he's seeking opponents."

"Where can I find Kanbe?" asked Shura, sounding noticeably more excited.

"Hmm? Where… right in there." he answered her. He cocked his head to the left signaling her to the bar's door.

"Heh… I guess you were useful after all." she said.

"Glad to be of service… I think. You can thank me if you like. I haven't had a sip of sake in a week."

Shura walked into the bar without sparing him a second glance.

The blind swordsman sighed. He finally gave a smile.

_What an interesting girl. Having a cup with her would be unforgettable. But…_

He lowered his head.

_There's a deep-rooted hatred in that woman's soul. I wonder when she became possessed by her sword._


	3. Ronin vs Manslayer

**Chapter 3- Ronin vs Manslayer **

Shura burst into the bar room and scoped it out. Everyone turned to gaze at the scantily clad killer who looked so bold and domineering. At last, she spotted the ronin Kanbe. He was dressed in a samurai's garb, free of any armor. His hair was also free of the traditional topknot samurai so often possessed.

The raven-haired girl sat down at an empty table. She signaled an employee. He was rather flustered when he approached her and stuttered when asking her order. She interrupted, "A bottle of sake."

Shura placed several bloody coins on the table. The room remained eerily silent. Two killers, free of society's rules, were present and eager to fight. No one dared interrupt them.

The employee returned with her bottle. She snatched it and poured herself a glass. She tipped the small shot cup into her mouth, alcohol dribbling down her neck. After a few more glasses, she put the cup down. Kanbe's own cup had emptied and he mimicked her gesture. The sound of both glasses hitting their tables echoed through the room. The bar patrons watched as the aimless samurai and the serial killer vanished. They both reappeared in the center of the room with blades drawn and locked.

Time froze for a moment. The drinkers watched for the combatants to make their next move. Kanbe stirred. His eyes suddenly bulged and his mouth fell open. Shura's katana Fujin-Maru was blocking the man's katana, but his brother sword Raijin-Maru was already covered in blood. The ronin had never seen her first strike.

"No way…" he said before collapsing.

"Pathetic!"

Shura walked out of the bar. The ronin had been indeed fast, fast enough to make her at least work her leg muscles. But his reaction time was worthless when he couldn't follow her second sword. Then again… there were few who could, so few who could be called anything but trash.

She hated it… this inadequate world.

* * *

Shura looked to her left where the man from earlier was still leisurely reclined.

"So you defeated him?"

"I'm here aren't I?"

Shura tossed a bottle of sake onto the ground next to him. The man stirred and felt around the ground before picking it up. She saw a satisfied grin on his face. It was the smile she reserved for the warrior who could quench her bloodlust. She didn't envy his ability to wholeheartedly enjoy such minute things.

"Thank you." he said before taking a drink. He snapped his mouth and let out a mandatory sigh of satisfaction.

"High quality sake. Still so cold too." he rambled.

"He wasn't much of a challenge but maybe you can help me out. Tell me where this gang is. It might be fun to take them on all at once."

"Hmm, it's dangerous to go into such a place alone."

"I just went into a bar looking for a fight. You worry now?"

"Aye-yai. I was just small talking. Can't people stop and enjoy each other's company a little? Feel the cool breeze, smell the…"

"I'm losing patience old man."

"I'm not that old you know."

"Whatever you say. Just tell me what I want to know already."

"Very well. The gang is at the back of town near a sword shop. They own it so you can probably just go there."

"I see." She said and immediately turned away.

Shura suddenly stopped in her tracks. She tilted her head to the side, just enough so she could glimpse him from the corner of her eye.

"Even though I'm a killer you speak to me without any fear. Do you think I'm weak or are you just stupid?"

"Hopefully neither." he said before yawning. "I just don't think you're a mindless killer. You're like that ronin. You live to fight and kill. But you don't just go around killing anyone. Children, elderly,… the blind."

"You sure seem to know a lot about me."

"Warrior's intuition."

"Hmm." she said, gracing him with a smile, "I would have liked to fight you in your prime."

"I'm flattered… I think."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry Shura-sama! I'll try to write you a better opponent next time!


	4. Small Comforts

**Chapter 4- Small Comforts**

"Okay, let's get started." said Shura. She already had out her twin katana. Opposing her was Matsu, the gang lord and his posse. She was completely surrounded by at least a dozen blades.

_Perfect_

It seemed word had already reached them off her prowess. They wouldn't hold back.

Matsu charged forward, swinging a morningstar. Shura moved to the side. The morningstar slammed into the floorboards, tearing through them like wet cloth. Shura noticed the four thugs swarming her now. She saw the first blade come for a piercing blow. She launched a kick at him sending him crashing into his buddies. Perhaps this would be another disappointing fight.

"Bitch," shouted Matsu, "I'll kill you."

_I love it when they talk dirty._

He flung his club down on her. Shura crossed her blades. To the gang leader's surprise, she didn't seem to have any difficulty holding back the heavy weapon even with the amount of force he put behind the blow. Shura shoved his morningstar back with her blades and spun around, slitting the throat of an unready thug. The others formed battle positions.

"Just come at me." she said, "I'm ready for anything."

Sparks flew as her blade danced back and forth between their attacks. With each swing, she blocked or on whim—parried. When she was done with them, she exploited their openings and dug a hole through their vitals.

Blood began to soak into the bamboo flooring. The gang members were fighting with everything they had. They grabbed any objects, barrels or bottles of sake. Others resorted to fists. Shura slashed through a barrel and then lunged forward cutting an unfortunate man in two. The air behind her changed. Shura rolled to the side evading Matsu's strike. He twisted it to the side sending wreckage flying. Shura found her sight obscured by the pieces of bamboo blocking her way. The ground exploded.

Matsu paused to look at the results of his attack. He gasped. Shura was standing on the top of his morningstar. She slashed his rib cage with a lightning fast strike. He dropped the blade and clutched at his wound.

"Is that it then? That's all you can muster?"

Matsu scowled, clearly sick of her mocking. He grabbed out a dagger from his belt and placed it horizontally in front of his head.

He asked, "You kidding? I think I'm starting to have fun. I wasn't expecting such a scary woman."

"You like this?" she asked back, "Well, well… That's a good look there."

"Let's end this. I'll come at you with all I got!" he shouted.

She gave a toothy grin as she aimed a katana at his throat. Her feet were ready to spring forward at the given moment.

A piercing scream filled the room. The eyes of her spaulder had begun to glow blue. The eerie light soon began to leak out. It started to circle her foe. Without warning, the light transformed into dozens of bony hands with talons for fingertips. They twisted around the gang lord and tore him to pieces in an instant.

Shura looked down in shock. The shock swiftly changed to anger.

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

"I've gotten restless." the wicked spirit answered, "It's been so long since I've killed."

"Don't interfere. You're not required."

"Since when… have I taken orders from you?" he asked.

"Since when have I had reason to fear you? You were the strongest demon I've ever fought true, I'll never forget the pleasure of our battle. But you lost. You are below me."

"For now. But who are you to threaten me anymore? I am immortal. I could swallow you now, but I'd rather wait for the right container to show up."

"Your taunts grow old. I'm tired of empty threats." she said.

"Don't be mad. He was weak anyway."

"He had heart. Killing him might have been fun."

"At least, you can't say I don't carry my weight."

Shura scowled at him. What a troublesome spirit she'd been chained with.

* * *

The blind warrior sat comfortably underneath a tree. He listened keenly to the different birds playing overhead. He could recognize the species apart by their distinctive songs. Many of these birds he recalled seeing in a past vivid with color.

A cold object bounced off of his stomach, knocking him out of his daydreaming.

"Oomph" he let out. He felt the culprit of his discomfort. It was a cold bottle of sake.

He smiled. "I wondered if we'd meet again."

Shura looked down at him with unreadable eyes.

"Thanks? What do I owe it to this time?"

"Nothing. This town has nothing to offer me. It's time I'd be leaving."

"So it's a going away present then?"

"Who knows?"

"That's not a reason."

"What does it matter? Just accept this stranger's donation hermit."

"It's still a little…"

"Do you want it or not?"

"I'd accept it but the mystery would linger for far longer. You'd be doing me more harm than good."

"Damn it. You need a reason? I just felt like it. You were the only useful person in this lazy backwater town. So here's your reward. Okay?"

"Okay then."

Shura let out a sigh. The man seemed to ignore it as he indulged himself in his newly acquired bottle of sake. He took a swig and then bottled it up.

"Well then miss… may this one know your name before you leave on your journey?"

She looked down at the ragged swordsman. She reasoned with herself whether she should bother pouring any more attention on this man.

"Shura…"

"Fitting but… I meant your birth name."

"I can't remember. Shura… that is what they call me now."

"I see. Well then Shura-san, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Humph. No need to lie. It must be unpleasant speaking with a murderer."

"Believe me, I've met more uncivilized."

"And what's your name then?" she asked.

"Haru"

"Farewell Haru."

Shura spun around, her long black tail of hair floating behind her. She went on her way down the stone road leading to the next town. Her efforts there would link one bloody crime scene to the next.

* * *

**Author's Note**: "Had heart"? Shura and Loki might have hit it off in a crossover fic.


	5. Fight for the Prize

**Chapter 5- Fight for the prize**

It was almost two months later when she returned to the town where she met Haru.

Shura and her fellow demon had conspired to use her notoriety to her advantage. She went around causing havoc on any troublemaker she could find. Bandits, ronin, mercenaries, gangs, and demons were all subject to her butchering. It wasn't long before bounty hunters and mercenary soldiers appeared to capture her. They proved more threatening than the local posse but still fell quickly. Now she was tracking down what farmers described as a powerful forest demon. She was skeptical as to avoid disappointment, but couldn't help but feel a sense of anticipation. This anticipation was not exclusive to the thought of the battle ahead of her.

It was strange. Shura knew crossing through town she might run into that strange loiterer again. She wondered why it was she was looking forward to seeing him again. Perhaps it was the fact that he was the first person she'd held a conversation with in ages. Everyone else she either ignored or cut down. The demon on her shoulder tended to get on her nerves so she preferred he remain his usual silent self.

Shura walked through the familiar front street. The newly replaced guards immediately recoiled. The citizens were already retreating into their houses.

_Oh-ho. They remember me well it seems._

As she approached the old bar, her eyes began to wander in search for Haru. By the time she'd reached her destination he was still nowhere to be found. She contemplated whether to look for him at all. It was risky putting off the hunt for so long. She had the demon by the ropes, though it wasn't aware of this fact quite yet. But it wasn't smart to veer off or the beast might just disappear entirely.

_I was planning to just rest up for a bit and then head out. If I saw you than so I did. If not than so be it._

But it was irritating to see the one person she knew nowhere to be found when she wanted him.

_What's the harm on spending my time this way? It's not like he could get far. And I won't let him make a fool of me, especially when he hasn't a clue he is. _

Shura stepped through the bar (not noticing the recently replaced floorboards) and lounged lazily on her seat with her legs spread across the table. She failed to notice the men ogling her while the rest were simply trying to avoid eye contact. The only gazes to catch her attention were those of a few shady figures ready to react if she tried anything. The thought alone made her want to burst out laughing.

She managed to repress it, only a small chuckle escaping her. After she ordered and drank, she stretched back to shut her eyes. It had been awhile since she'd rested like this.

She opened her eyes after a few minutes, not wanting to waste her afternoon away.

After wiping away some drool, the manslayer stood up and approached the front of the bar. She said in a commanding voice, "I'm looking for someone. A man named Haru. He's a hermit swordsman who sometimes lies outside."

A man said, "Haru?" as he scratched his head. Another with notably bad teeth blurted out, "Yeah I know him. Why you looking for him? He your type?" His joke failed to garner laughter from the fear stricken patrons.

Shura ignored his teasing and asked, "Where is he? If you know what's best for you, you won't waste anymore of my time."

The man gulped. "I—I haven't seen him around here in a week or so. Thought he left or somethin'"

"Anyone else?" she asked.

"Same here. If he's in town, he's not hanging around here anymore. Never knew why he did anyway."

"I see." Shura's eye for a moment showed disappointment. But like any emotion not fixed on fighting, it was gone a second later. She left the bar and headed out of town.

* * *

She had reached the front gate without running in to him. Shura knew it was time to give up. She at least felt pleased at getting some relaxation time while in town. It was enjoyable, though not something she needed. Life for her was about carnage, not comfort.

Shura snapped out of the thought when she sensed three or four presences hiding outside the gate. It was hard to say how difficult they would prove. She chose to find out the old fashion way.

Shura stepped through the gate. Right as she did, a sword came crashing down on her head. She whipped out her katana and blocked it.

She turned to her attacker and said, "You're underestimating me."

The others, seeing their ambush foiled, stepped out from cover. There were four: three men and one woman. One of the men had a crossbow and had it aimed at her head. Shura smirked.

The woman stepped in front of her and said, "It's about time you slipped up. We'd thought we lost you in the forest."

"And you are bounty hunters correct?"

"Correct. We've seen your skill. It's impossible to take someone like you alive. Sorry, but I'll have to take your head."

Shura said, "Decapitation? That's an excellent idea."

She kept her attention fixed mostly on the archer, knowing any second she'd have to be ready to deal with his bolt. Her eyes glanced over at the female. She appeared to be ready to charge head on.

The woman let out a battle cry and launched forward. Right then the archer fired the arrow.

Shura leapt a meter into the air. The arrow whizzed beneath her sandals and punctured her first attacker. Shura came flying down as the woman's katana came within inches from her head. The Black Oni caught the enemy's blade on the cross guard of Fujin-Maru.

Shura said, "That's two mistakes now."

The woman launched herself forward. Her blade connected with Shura's as she threw her weight forward.

"Do it!" she shouted, "Shoot her!"

Shura flung Raijin-Maru sideways. The slender blade spun in the air and came to a halt as it lodged in neck of the archer.

The woman freed her blade and swung it again. Shura ducked and spun around, positioning herself behind the woman's exposed back. She swung her blade but the woman countered it. Her last ally came up on Shura's flank. He slashed at her legs. Shura rammed the handle of her sword forwards into the woman's head. At the same time, she swung her leg backwards crushing the man's windpipe. As soon as both blows connected, she quickly stabbed the man through with her katana. She then slipped around him and dashed to the body of the archer.

The woman looked at Shura with unmistakable hatred in her eyes, trying to hold back tears. Shura reached down slowly and pulled out the katana. The woman assumed a battle pose, stretching her arms up in the air so as to deliver a slash when Shura was within range.

"How dare you slaughter them like that!" she shouted. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"

Shura grinned mischievously saying, "So punish me."

Shura knew the woman's stance was a last-ditch effort. It was almost pitiful but she was all too willing to end this woman's life.

Shura slowly walked forward, awaiting the perfect opening. She took another step forward. Her enemy stirred. The next step would be inside her striking distance…

The bounty hunter swung down with all her might. The ground exploded in front of her. Shura appeared behind her ready to deliver the final blow. The woman instinctively turned to meet her.

The female roared "Why don't you just die!"

Shura's eyes calmly followed the enemy's backhanded swing. She blocked the blast, sending the impact hurdling back on her opponent. The knock back gave her a split second to react. It was all the time in the world.

"Not on my watch you brat!" she said.

As she did, Shura released her katanas and grabbed the woman by her shoulders. She pulled her down as she purposefully lost her balance. As Shura hit the ground, she threw up her feet kicking the woman a good two meters into the air.

The Black Oni acquired her blades once again and waited for her opponent to come plummeting back to earth. But she wouldn't give her the luxury of dying from her neck snapping.

She charged forward, leaping through the air, and weaving an elegant dance with her katanas. She spun through the air countless times in what was a split second. As her feet touched the ground once again, the blood of her foe rained down. Shura found herself glowing at the results of her final attack. It was a beautiful death for an unworthy foe. But she couldn't resist such an opportunity to perfect her technique.

* * *

It was time to get back to tracking her demon. But before she could do that, Shura knew she needed to clean off the blood on her clothes and weapons. It would be distracting if a large carnivore were to attack in the middle of a hunt.

Shura found a small pond off shooting the farmer's plantation. She unloosed her scabbards and footwear and slipped into the cool water. She felt goose bumps run up her exposed arms. She went below several times until she was sure she'd rinsed off the blood.

After she was well-soaked, Shura began to clean Raijin-Maru and Fujin-Maru. Next she sharpened them with a water stone kept inside a pocket in her leggings. She performed maintenance on them with the care and attention a doctor would give to a patient whose life now rested in their hands.

Content with her work, she tucked them away and made a bee-line across the road to the thick forest along the mountainside. It was then she stopped in her tracks and looked down the road.

_It couldn't be…_

She couldn't quite make out the figure lying idly by the side of the road near another pond. Shura walked hastily forward. She stopped, less than six feet away. She could tell exactly who it was now. She was glad she ran into him before setting off.


	6. Company

**Chapter 6- Company**

Shura stared down at Haru as he slept in a bed of lush grass off the side of the road. She bent down and picked up his straw hat from off his head. Seeing as how he didn't react, she guessed he was deep in sleep. It must have been an enjoyable dream since there was a serene smile on his lips.

"Haru" she said.

"Haru...wake up old man."

She flicked a finger at his nose. He gave a small yelp as he jumped up, instinctively grasping his sword.

"Ah? Whose there?" he said as he scrambled up to his feet, obviously still drowsy.

Shura watched in amusement as he spun around and continued to call out.

"You think this is funny huh? Just flick a poor homeless man and then run away? I ought to teach you… some… some manners."

Already, he was making himself comfortable in the grass. He settled down and stopped moving except for the occasional muttering that escaped his lips.

It was quite a riot to Shura to mess around with this blind soul. But she remembered she couldn't waste her day here with him. She found herself regretting it. Shura shook the thought off. What was she thinking?

"Old man… it's me. Surely you haven't forgotten the Black Oni?"

"Zzzzzzzz…."

"No way. You can't be asleep already."

She delivered a dull kick to his ribs. He buckled up and clutched his throbbing side. He staggered for his weapon but Shura booted it to the side.

"All right… that does it!" he said, "Let me sleep you little monsters or I'll give you a thrashin' that would make my father proud!"

"You wanna spank me?" she asked.

Haru became silent, either from recognizing her or her unusual response. Perhaps it was both.

At last, he said, "Shura!"

She put her hands to her hips and smiled smugly.

"A pleasure. Would it be rude to ask what brings you back to a quiet town like this?" he asked.

"I'm simply passing through. There's a demon whose time's run up."

"A demon in these parts? That's rare."

"It seems to be wandering, but it sticks to the mountainside. It never leaves the trees except to attack travelers. It even got a few notable monks."

"Sounds like you've found your quarry. Wait a minute, is it safe to be speaking to me like this. What if it attacks or gets away?"

Shura answered, "You think I'm stupid? I'm already an hour ahead of it. It's shown no sign of turning around and if it does, I can track it."

"I see… well then," he turned to look at her, "Have you brought any sake?"

"No. Don't expect me to bring you alcohol every time you cheapskate."

Haru considered asking her the next obvious question. The question he had in mind was to the reason she was speaking to him at all. It occurred to him though that he'd given a breathless chain of questions and they had been getting more and more annoying for her to answer.

He settled on saying, "Don't worry. You're company is a better gift than any sake."

Shura lost her breathe.

_What are you saying? Don't lie to me! There's no reason to enjoy the company of a killer so much. Unless you're into that, given the sort of man you appear to be- unlikely._

Shura wondered if just maybe he was telling the truth. She found herself appreciating the comment in spite of her initial skepticism. A moment later, she sat down beside him in the cool grass. She scooted a few inches back and forth until she found the position she would remain for a while. She leaned back, supporting herself by her firm arms.

For the longest time they sat in silence, enjoying the restful sounds of nature and one another's company. A shadow fell over the loungers. Shura looked up to see a heavy rain cloud was speeding by. Goosebumps broke out over her arms as a chill wind hit the roadside enclave.

"It's wonderful, isn't it? Life's calmest moments?" said Haru.

Shura said, "Yeah. It's not a bad feeling. But don't you get bored doing this all the time?"

"Me?" asked Haru, "What else is there to do? This is the path fate chose for me when she took my eyes. I've simply grown to accept and love that path."

"I think I would go insane if I could no longer fight." said Shura.

"You'd be surprised how well you can cope with loss. It's like fighting. You have to learn to adapt to your opponent right? It's the same with life."

"You're gushing with wisdom. I wasn't expecting that."

"Me? No? I'm just a blissful old hermit."

"Hmmm."

Haru nearly jumped when he felt her head resting on his shoulder. His heart began to pound accordingly. There was a long pause as he waited for her to say something to explain her sudden act of affection. He never got an answer. The only sound she made was a series of long sequenced breaths.

He exhaled as his worry left him. Still, he hadn't' expected her to fall asleep so fast.

Neither did Shura.

Shura woke up to find herself unexpectedly huddled against Haru's side. Her fellow swordsman had returned to a state of peaceful slumber.

_I fell asleep? Shit._

She hurriedly rose to her feet and checked over her gear.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Nearly an hour." said the spirit.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Why bother? You obviously felt an afternoon nap took priority over slaying a demon you've been tracking for days now."

Shura scowled before turning her attention to Haru. Her eyes narrowed for a second. She turned around and headed down to the forest.

"You're not going to say goodbye? That's cold as suits you."

"We can't lose anymore time. Our prey is close by."

"I have to ask," he added, "when are you going to tell him about me? I do hate being treated as an inanimate object. Perhaps I should just start up a conversation out of nowhere when you two are chatting. That would make for a fun explanation."

"You—" she paused.

"I don't believe it…" he said, "you really have a problem with explaining. You actually care what he thinks of you! How sweet."

"You're a fool." she said, "He couldn't care any less. If my profession doesn't bother him than I doubt a demon passively possessing me will make any difference."

"But given a choice between the two, which would you choose? To tell him or hide it?"

"Whichever will silence your accursed tongue. You're criticizing me, but you're the one forgetting our target."

"You think I've forgotten? I've never once forgotten my reason for being here. Now I don't have any issue with who you spend your time with, but don't forget who else's time your wasting. In the meantime, until that cursed day comes, I'll just enjoy tormenting you."

"Damn demon. Warn me if you're gonna shoot off like that."

"You're so wonderful when you hate me."

Shura said, "So good that you've found a hobby."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'm not sure what I love writing more: Shura and Haru's fluff or Shura and the demon's head butting companionship.


	7. The Forest Demon

**Chapter 7- The Forest Demon**

Shura walked between the narrow openings of the forest, each step of hers as quiet as a that of a stalking tiger. Her mind was temperate, as cold as ice, ready to shatter with excitement once she had her prey. The soul on her shoulder was back to its usual silent self. Like Shura, his attention was solely on the forest demon. Both of them knew caution was their only absolute. They knew nothing of their enemy's full power and how it would manifest.

Shura's eyes glanced momentarily at the ground. Sitting on the leaf-littered floor was a set of strange footprints. These prints were made by no forest animal. They were angular and sporting three claws at least four inches long each.

'These tracks are fresh…'

Her eyes flickered back up.

"It's here" said her companion, "I can sense it."

She tried to ignore the fact he was helping her for once and began to look around. Wherever the spirit was, it was out of her vision. Was it behind the trees? Perhaps it was invisible. Right now Shura couldn't tell if she had the advantage or not. But she knew that whoever revealed their killer intent first would have only a moment to strike before the opponent reacted to it.

Shura pulled out her blades. She inched forward, slow enough that a turtle could pass her by. A blue figure began to travel up ahead through a small clearing. Shura pulled her left heel backwards. Her heart began to race.

_Time to kill._

The leaves below her feet erupted in a whirlwind as she launched forward, disappearing for a moment. Every tree in front of her was cut through. She reappeared at the end of the clearing.

Shura looked behind her. She saw the red being collapse behind her. Its body had been severed in two.

"Tch… is there nobody in this world that can face me?" asked Shura.

"Pay attention." said her possessing spirit.

Shura's eyes widened. She turned around to see the red monster's torso reattaching itself to its second half. She could see it clearly now: a hideous humanoid with long white hair and wearing a blue woman's kimono. A plantlike structure covered its head, obscuring its face in shadow. Still, two yellow eyes glowed prominently and a mouth full of fangs was faintly visible. Hanging out of the kimono were long claws attached to its hands and feet.

Shura whipped around and said, "You didn't die? Good."

The forest demon bore its fangs and said in a raspy feminine voice, "Such a pathetic attack won't slay me. As if any could."

Shura whipped around and said, "Hollow words for someone cut down so easily."

"You humans are so arrogant. Maybe that's why you always fail."

The demon stretched out her arms. Her legs and feet split open and sent out dozens of green tendrils.

In an instant the tendrils had enveloped Shura. Shura's blades twisted around, cutting through the vines before they could grab on. She dashed forward with Raijin-Maru. The demon was too encroached in her own roots to dodge. The katana punctured her throat, but the demon's razor claws slashed down at Shura.

Shura let go of her free blade and swung her fist up hitting her opponent's arm. She saw the demon's claws barely an inch from her eye. Her eyes moved up to see her katana flying back down. She threw her opponent's arm to the side and tore out Raijin-Maru as she did. Her opponent howled in pain as Shura reclaimed Fujin-Maru. She spun around three times with her swords opposite of one another. The demon's blood now painted her head to toe.

Already the monster was regenerating. It hissed and swung a fist at Shura. Shura leapt to the side. She watched as her opponent's attack bore straight through a tree. The splintering tree fell sideways. The demon effortlessly picked it up with its tendrils and swung it at Shura. Shura flipped clear over the timber and rolled to the side. She ducked as the tree passed overhead ripping strands of hair with it.

Shura had grown bored of the demon's noisy attack. The Black Oni sprung up and flew into the forest cover. She came charging out as the demon delivered a well aimed swing at her chest. Shura sidestepped and then swung up onto the beam. The red demon's eyes widened with shock as she saw Shura running across the tree.

The demon's head rolled off to the side. Its last expression, one of horror, was still present onto its lifeless face. The eyes suddenly flickered back and forth. The head flew weightlessly back to its body.

Shura sighed. She began to approach the forest demon.

"Damn bitch…" said the demon beginning to stand upright, "I'm sick of seeing that expressionless face of yours. I'll change it to fear. This is what happens to people who underestimate me!"

The leaves beneath Shura's feet rustled. Shura looked down as the demon's green vines burst out and grabbed Shura by the feet. A second assault of vines came from the direction of the forest demon. Shura knew they were created for the purpose of strangling her. She blocked with her blades. The demon's vines latched around her wrists. She was caught.

Her shoulder armor began to glow.

Shura grit her teeth and hissed. "Don't… interfere!"

"I won't let you lose to another demon. I'll be the one to destroy you!"

Shura said, "I haven't lost."

She tore her arms apart and slashed at the vines around her legs.

"How?" asked the demon.

"Easy. When I crossed my wrists, I aimed my blades out so they'd cut most of your vines."

Shura ran forward. "Congratulations on making me strategize for once."

More vines erupted below her feet. She leapt up into the air and swung her blade forward. She landed beside the demon whose body had begun to slide apart.

"Y-You-" began the demon.

The demon was beginning to repair itself already. Shura slashed at her again. The demon shrieked and swiped at Shura. Shura's blade effortlessly cut off her hand. As the hand tried to reattach itself, Shura cut at her opponent's roots.

The demon collapsed onto its side. She struggled to stand upright again but Shura smashed her foot into her gut.

"It's useless. I don't care how long you can heal. I'll destroy you again and again until that power runs dry. Now die."

Shura put down Raijin and Fujin Maru. She pulled out her two smaller Wakizashi swords. The demon began to thrash violently and pull itself up. She bit at Shura, but Shura put more weight on her foot. Next Shura took the Wakizashi and impaled them through both the monster's shoulders. Shura stabbed Funjin Maru through the demon's left foot. She picked up her other katana and pointed it between the demons' eyes.

"Wait- wait! Stop it! I beg you!" said the demon.

She screamed as Shura began to carve through her vitals. The demon continued to repair itself.

"Curse you, you filthy worm! I'll-"

Shura grabbed her by the jaw and snapped her neck. The demon's head began to spasm until she turned upright again. She looked up to see Shura with a psychotic grin smeared across her face and holding both her katanas now. Shura swung down. She hacked at her again and again, each time more blood sprayed over her face. Her blades were soon cutting deep into the soil.

At last, the screams of agony from her opponent ceased. Shura was about to send down another swing when she saw the red demon fading away. Her body appeared to vanish like sand carried away by the wind. Within seconds there was no trace of her opponent. Her blood too had vanished, save what had soaked into the blades. Even for a demon, this decay was unnatural—as if the final price for unnatural rejuvenation.

Shura returned her swords to their sheaths. She grinned as she thought of the extensive damage she'd inflicted on her foe.

She said, "That felt liberating."

* * *

**Author's Note**: In this story's lore, most demons, better known as Youkai or Ayakashi, remain as normal corpses in death. Their blood is said to be absorbed into their killer's sword. While indeed much of her blood was absorbed in the fight, the Forest Demon is entirely unique for leaving no body behind.

Her physical description changed drastically overtime. The original was more humanoid, like an Oni or ogre. The version I wound up sketching was a phantom-like Youkai and was reworked into the text.


	8. Shura's Mistake

**Chapter 8- Shura's Mistake **

The next time Haru had opened his eyes, the demon slayer was nowhere to be found. He called out for her several times to no avail.

He shrugged. Looking up to the sky, he thought, "I can't blame her. Guess she got tired of my lackluster company. I wonder… will she come back again or is this the end?"

"Hey" said a feminine voice.

Haru's mouth opened in surprise. He tilted his head towards the direction he'd heard her.

"Shura…"

Shura smiled and then walked up beside him.

"You came back huh?" he asked.

"You're just figuring that out now?

He cheerfully said, "Sorry, I thought when you left like that, you must made off."

"Oh…" she said, "I overslept. When I woke up, there wasn't any time left to spare or my prey would have escaped."

"No need to explain really…" he said waving a hand leisurely.

Shura's eyes narrowed.

"Why are you lying to me?" she asked.

"Eh?"

"What's the fake smile for? Don't tell me you're upset that…"

"I'm not angry okay?" he said.

There was a pause as both of them simply gazed at one another.

"It really bothered you huh?"

"A little. You could have at least warned me before disappearing like that. But like I said, it's nothing to worry about. You're under no obligations to listen to the worries of someone you barely know right?"

"That's right. What I choose to do is my business." said Shura, "That said…"

She lowered her eyes, the gesture so small it would fail to escape only the utmost scrutiny.

Shura said, "I'm… sorry."

"What?!" asked her demon.

Haru jumped to his feet. He said, "Who said that?'

He spun around, a bewildered expression on his face, as he listened for the strange voice to repeat itself. Shura crossed her arms and remained silent. There was no way she was introducing the demon right now.

At last Haru settled down. He said, "I suppose it was nothing. Oh… right. You were talking. Um… like I said. There's no need to apologize. Still, thank you."

Shura continued to cross her arms, but this time she turned away.

_What am I apologizing for? What's gotten into me? _

"So…" interrupted Haru, "how was your hunt?"

"Mmm." she said as she tried to regain herself, "The fight was somewhat decent. The demon's defense was trash, but it nearly got the jump on me and it could heal... a lot! Still, it was a one sided battle."

She took a breath before continuing, "I'm glad it proved mortal though. It would've been boring if it couldn't die. But I can't deny I enjoyed thrashing it again and again. My prey tends to be weak in that regard."

"Healing abilities don't sound so great given how _you_ use it to your advantage."

Shura laughed. "True enough."

Clearly in a good mood, Shura said, "I'm getting cold. Let's go get drinks."

"Eh? You're fine with that?"

"Fool. Quit questioning me."

"Okay, okay." he said. _Best seal my lips or I'll wind up paying for my own drink._

Shura said, "Let's go. Defeating a notorious demon warrants a little celebration and I'm damn thirsty."

Shura headed down the road. She stopped to see Haru lagging behind as he used his sheathed sword as a makeshift walking stick to feel the ground ahead. She slowed down until he was beside her and began to chat with him. Leisurely, they made their way to the village together.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I know not to explain the joke, but Haru is saying that healing doesn't sound so great when Shura will just slice you up every time.


	9. Realization

**Chapter 9- Realization**

The usual thugs stiffened up, as if suddenly taken by some stomach flu, as they saw the infamous killer and her homeless companion enter the bar. Shura walked up to an empty table and made herself at home. She threw up her feet and crossed her arms behind her head. Haru felt around the table until coming to sit at the chair beside her.

"A chilled bottle of sake" said Shura to their nervous waitress.

"And for you?" asked the woman.

"Just the same thank you." he said.

Shura placed the money for both their orders on the table. Haru accidentally let a small sigh of relief escape him but luckily Shura didn't seem to notice. She had returned to lounging back on her chair. She shut her eyes.

"Hey Haru…" she said.

"What is it Shura-san?" he asked.

"Do you plan to stay in this town forever?"

"Hmm." Haru stroked his chin and continued, "I suppose I don't worry about it. It's peaceful here… mostly. If I got bored, it'd be a difficult journey for a blind man. But I think I could do it if I was sure it was time to go. Right now though, I don't feel that way. I feel I belong here, not in this town, but here in these green fields."

"Heh. You sound so sure about life."

"It's the same for you right? You might be more keen on traveling, but the destination is often a mystery. Even with no guarantee, you…"

"Always pursue my path."

"Exactly."

The waitress returned right then with their drinks. Haru and Shura both indulged themselves, not speaking for another minute. Once their palettes were well refreshed, Haru struck up a conversation.

"Speaking of destinations, where do you plan to go next?"

"It's like you said, it's a mystery. Most of Japan is still untouched by me. I just follow a road and scope out the towns for fights and rumors. But I'm not sure where to go next. The last road sent me a demon that led me back here. I wonder why?"

Shura added, "I'm only kidding. I believe my path is wherever I choose it to be."

"You're a strong woman…" said Haru, "Remember me in your travels Shura."

"It's not like I'm leaving forever. I asked you if you were staying here so I'd know where to find you."

"Is that so? Well, I'll be here sleeping under a shady tree."

"Then that's where I'll find you."

* * *

"Hey there… you awake yet?"

Shura's eyes slowly forced themselves open a she heard Haru's leisurely voice. Her vision began to clear. At last, she could see Haru cheekily waving a hand in front of her. Shura scowled at him and caught him by the wrist.

"What's going on Haru?" she asked.

"You drank too much. I'd like to say I brought you to your room, but I can't afford one for you and you wouldn't lend me any money in your condition."

"So where are we?! What hour is it?" she asked.

"Just a bit outside of town. It's more comfortable here. And it's just about sunrise."

"All night huh? My head feels fine oddly enough. Are you telling me the truth?"

"Eh? You're suspecting me of ill intent? How else could you have gotten here?"

Shura said, "Damn, no need to take it so personally."

She stood up. The chill of morning air climbed up her legs as something slipped off of her. She looked down to see a tattered coat. Haru reached down and picked it up.

"I thought you might be a bit cold."

"You didn't have to." she said.

"Why not? There's nothing wrong with friends watching out for each other."

"Friends?" she wondered. She'd never considered the concept, but it made sense. A sudden gust of wind hit them. Shura's bare arms became covered in goose bumps. She felt herself begin to shiver.

"Perhaps I took it back too soon?" he asked.

"It's alright. I can look after myself just f-fine."

"Let me help you…"

"I said I'm f-fine. Damn it. It usually takes more than a breeze to do this."

Shura's eyes widened. Haru was behind her and his hands were resting on her arms. She felt the warmth of his jacket embrace her yet again. But it wasn't that embrace that had left her momentarily speechless.

Haru's hands moved from her arms to her hands.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" she asked.

"Such soft skin…"

Shura's cheeks turned red as she let out a gasp. The sudden rush of heat ran up to her ears. Her senses seemed to be dulling. She wanted to grab Haru by the neck and throw him off. Anything to make him stop. But she also wanted him to continue. With such conflict, she merely stood there in astonishment.

"Shura…"

"Shura… wake up you noisy bitch."

"What?" she asked.

"You're giving me a headache. Now wake up this instant!"

Shura's eyes flew open. She pulled herself to her knees. She looked around and saw no on there. After a moment of confusion, her eyes narrowed.

"What is it?" she asked.

Her demon answered, "You sounded like you were having a nightmare. Just kidding, it sounded like you were having a lot of fun."

Shura hissed. She shut her eyes and rose to her feet.

_Why? Why was I dreaming about him?_

"The silent treatment?" asked the demon, "You don't want to ask me what I heard?"

Shura stopped. She peered down to the spaulder strapped to her left shoulder. She knew she must have been talking in her sleep.

"What does it matter?" she asked as her tone became darker.

"Heh heh. It was just so funny to hear the blood hungry Oni having a romantic dream about her love."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

The demon answered, "Don't play coy with me."

"I didn't ask to dream about him. It's not like I wanted to."

"But you don't really mind it do you? Other than it being totally embarrassing of course."

"Enough! It was a dream. It means nothing. He's just a… fr"

"A friend? Don't make me laugh? It sounded like something else entirely."

"What are you talking about?"

The demon was silent for a second. Her question sounded genuine, as if something had disarmed her. He himself was having trouble answering her. The spirit had no idea why she was playing clueless.

_Unless… No! It couldn't be!_

It now dawned on him the reason of her ignorance.

"You… You have no idea about any of this do you?"

Shura was silent, though her eyebrows were furrowed.

The demon said, "Shura, haven't you ever had feelings for someone before? At least, been attracted to them?"

"That's…" she said, "Of course I've found men attractive. I've just..."

She grit her teeth. "I've devoted my life to battle, nothing else has mattered."

"You can't be serious? Then why are you always speaking suggestively? Why do you dress in such a seductive manner?"

"I do not."

The demon laughed.

Shura replied, "I just don't deal well with rules. So I spoke the way I was told not to. I dressed how I wasn't supposed to."

"You're a real piece of work human. You know that?"

"I don't want to hear criticism from a freeloading failure such as yourself."

"But Shura, for a human, you are a failure. You've failed your entire life in one aspect… romance. You're an adult and this is the first time you've even dreamt about someone?"

Shura knew it wasn't that simple. It was the first time she'd felt her heartbeat, her cheeks flush, and also… the first time she'd had a friend. But there was no way in hell she was giving that demon such facts. It was uncomfortable enough without having him mock her newfound emotions.

"Be silent." she said, "You've grown petty in your passiveness."

She began to make her way down the woodland path. Shura recalled now the events of the day before. She remembered Haru and herself getting drinks together. True enough she had discovered her limit and passed out. But when she'd woken up Haru had been still sitting there. He'd been quietly singing a song she knew. Her head was aching so she spent the night in that town. They'd slept together again that day sitting against the tavern's wall.

Shura's cheeks turned red again.

_Am I really attracted to this man? Do I even have feelings for him too? This is ridiculous._

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'm not sure if Shura's innuendos in SCIV are her genuinely flirting or her projecting her love of battle with sexual phrases. I took the second interpretation for this story and expanded on it, with her banter stemming from rebelliousness. I hope you don't find this unacceptably out of character.

**Additional note:** In-game, she could just be saying them to mess with her opponent, unless she really was hitting on the Lizardman… I thought not.


	10. The Gang of Sinners

**Chapter 10- The Gang of Sinners**

Shura groaned as she flexed the knots out of her back. She was standing on edge of a cliff, her back to the endless miles of green mountains that barred much of her travel. Over the past six weeks, she had travelled a good portion of the country and searched through more villages than she could recall.

The next one ahead however was the one she'd been looking forward to the most. It was said that this farmland was being closely watched by samurai patrols sent by the province's feudal lord. The samurai here had a good reputation and many veterans in the upper ranks. Shura had made her way to the village as fast as possible.

There was a problem however. The village was no more. Little remained now of the farmers' meager abodes but charred rubble, with only a few sections having survived the long past flames.

Shura could only guess the deed had been done by a large party of bandits. Even so, this was a bold move to make on a place watched by trained swordsmen. Of course, it wasn't unheard of for bandits to steal crops and supplies from farmers. But for them to kill the samurai, Shura knew they either took them by surprise or were skilled warriors themselves. If so, the bandits most likely employed wandering samurai without masters- ronin. This warranted an investigation.

* * *

Shura kicked away an empty pale and strode through the graveyard. She glanced from side to side. A few bodies had not been scorched by the flames. Like their simple farmhouses, the corpses of villagers were easy to identify by their modest attire. Most of them lay face down with arrows jetting out through their backs. She knew this had been a one sided battle. The villagers had chosen to flee rather than fight, but were shot down in the process. For some reason, this type of warfare didn't sit well with Shura.

The Black Oni continued to search for more clues. She held her breath to avoid the reek of the decaying corpses. At last she found something of interest. The body of a bandit freed of his troublesome head. This one was not dressed in the traditional armor many samurai wore when going rogue. This man wore only a straw hat, a torn up brown kimono, and simple straw sandals with tabi.

Farther by, a katana lay unattended. Shura looked a few feet beyond it and there was its owner- a samurai donned in crimson armor and he wasn't alone. More lay dead around him. Shura grinned. Most of the samurai were facing her direction. Shura guessed they had made a last stand here. These samurai appeared to have died at the same time against a single foe. Several had been stabbed through by their own katanas. And the rest appeared to have fallen from a single swing. She felt her heart race as she imagined the one who possessed such skill with the blade. This didn't tell her what their level was, but to take on armored samurai with ease meant they would at least last a few minutes against her.

Shura's hopes were quickly dashed. She recalled that the decaying bodies and run out flames meant this village had been gone for some time. There might not be a trail left for her to pick up on. On the other hand, perhaps these bandits were not up for cross country treks and merely haunted the providence. She hadn't seen any hoof marks to signify they travelled and fought by horseback. She decided to at least investigate the area for tracks.

Something caught her ear. A large rumbling sound headed her way. It sounded like… horses. She readied herself with a hand to Fujin-Maru. Had the bandits come back?

At last they reached her. The steeds all circled her and their riders aimed clean naginatas at her throat. But they weren't bandits. They were samurai, each armed with a katana, spear, and bow and quiver. One wore the same detailed crimson armor she had seen earlier, along with a gaudy helmet, itself crowned with a silver horned crest. She correctly guessed this one was the leader. The other samurai were clad in less cumbersome black armor and simple black straw hats. One lacked the armor altogether and was dressed in a simple blue kimono and hakama pants.

Their leader said, "Who are you?" His helm pivoted up and down as he soaked in her appearance.

"Judging by your indecent attire, not that I mind, you don't appear to be a farmer or artisan."

Shura said lazily, "Correct."

"Armed too. Quite heavily I've noticed. There isn't any question then. You are one of the bandits here to take whatever you missed the first time. Take her!"

"Don't try to resist." said the plain dressed soldier.

"Don't be so fast to get your hands on me." she said, "I just got here."

"Don't lie to me! You being here is no coincident."

"That's right. The name's the Black Oni, perhaps you've heard of me? I came here to challenge you samurai to a duel."

The samurai all became even more uneasy.

"But—" said Shura, "I see someone already did. Tell me what became of the bandits that attacked this village."

"We… We're unsure ourselves. They disappeared after the raid and didn't attack any of our other villages. Our patrol was to scout the area, but there isn't anything to find. I hear that they've attacked other providences all across Japan."

Another samurai said, "They call them the Gang of Sinners. I've heard that the bandits themselves are nothing special. It's their leader- Jaken. He has his bandits use surprise attacks to avoid casualties, but likes to lead the charge and engage as many samurai as he can at once."

The leader spoke again. "He doesn't seem to be picky if you ask me. Once, Jaken's done with the samurai, he joins his men in killing the farmers. I mean, I know they're worth shit, but it's still cruel. After they strip the place of goods, he has the survivors hunted down and the village burnt to the ground. But he lets one villager live. He gets to tell everyone what he saw that day. And so, many provinces have begun to fear the Gang of Sinners. Worse, no one has any idea where they'll show up next."

_Damn. They're probably long gone and he has no intention of returning. What do I do now? Just go on my way and hope I run into the bastard? Tch. This sucks._

"I suppose this is a bad time, but would you be interested in fighting me?" she asked.

"What?! You dare challenge a samurai?"

"Yes."

The other samurai, who had become shifty at hearing her name, now gulped in unison. The leader became angry and looked ready to charge her with his spear. But one of his men leaned against his ear and said, "That's the Black Oni sir."

"Who?"

"A manslayer with a reputation similar to Jaken."

The leader recoiled a few inches in the harness.

"Well, unfortunately lady, we have a patrol to return to. And if any of my men were injured I'd have hell to pay."

Shura scowled and crossed her arms. "If you're not interested in me, just say so."

"W-What? That has nothing to do—"

The other samurai, once more, leaned against his helm and whispered something to him.

"Oh. Well, how was I supposed to know that? Come on, back on route."

He pulled on the reigns and took off. The other samurai maneuvered their steeds and followed him down the dusty road.

Shura sighed.

"Don't get your hopes down." said the voice from her bone spaulder, "You'll find that special killer someday."

"Oh ha ha."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I found the samurai leader fun to write. He's sort of like the straight man of the story. He actually notices Shura's skimpy outfit, likes it, and he takes her innuendos as genuine flirting. Impossible!

I liked Shura's interaction with the demon spirit in this chapter. The teasing was more playful and less hostile than usual.


	11. Red String of Fate

**Chapter 11- Red String of Fate**

Dusk began to fall on the province. A cloudy overcast blotted out the sun as it went its way behind the mountains. The road at this hour was bustling with people trying to return home before losing the last moments of daylight. Sticking out through the crowd was a hooded figure leading a black horse. They were draped in a worn, dirt stained cloak.

A slender hand of theirs reached for the hood and slipped it off. Revealed now was the face of a woman with sharp features and long black bangs obscuring her left eye.

She looked up into the black night and bared her teeth.

"At last." she said, as if speaking to the heavens themselves. "At last, I'll have you."

Shura secured her horse in a nearby stable and then slipped into a roadside tavern. The barkeep eyed the stranger suspiciously and any samurai present momentarily stopped drinking to check the location of their swords.

Having escaped the chill of the outdoors, Shura slipped off the cloak she had thoughtlessly taken from a merchant some weeks back. The cloak fell to the floor and Shura stretched out her feet in her favorite position. She let out a groan of relaxation.

She was in high spirits and splurged herself in expensive sake. After all, by luck she had stumbled into a village recently attacked by the Gang of Sinners. They had taken to horseback, but had finally stopped that night inside the city. Shura's legs were strong, but she had taken to horseback herself.

Perhaps it would be easier to simply interrogate her quarry for the location of their base. She was well aware. Shura had something grander planned. She wanted this little party of raiders to rejoin Jaken and his forces. The odds would be more against her that way. She liked those odds.

For now, she kept the party within eyesight. From her position, she could recline and indulge on cold sake while keeping her advantage.

At the first light of dawn, the Gang of Sinners returned to the road. They rode at a good speed, confident they had lost any pursuers and would continue to do so. All the while, they were being trailed by the Black Oni.

Shura noted they were traveling heavily with not just loot, but provisions for a long journey. She deduced that Jaken had separated his army into several different bands to raid different villages at random. After all, Jaken was not present in this war band. This presented two possibilities. The first was that Jaken's division was always on the move and the other war bands would return to him. The second was that the Gang of Sinners had a base they would all return to with their prizes. Shura was convinced her second theory was accurate. Unless he left a messenger to alert them about his departure, these parties would have no way of meeting up with him. The other problem was that the bandits were taking a lot of provisions and treasures with them. How could Jaken's army continue to travel with an ever growing treasury?

When she shared her theory to the demon, he had pointed out a problem. Jaken's forces attacked random parts of Japan. Making such a long journey would spoil food and tire out the men.

When she closely examined the men she was following, she noticed something. They didn't have much produce or meat with them. She wondered if the shadow surrounding the Gang of Sinners was only for show. Perhaps all this elusiveness was to confound their enemies and keep their base a secret. Maybe the food this band had was for themselves and the treasury robbed food only from nearby locations. It didn't sound very intimidating, but it did make sense. Jaken may have been greedy and homicidal, but he had the smarts of a leader.

Shura started to grimace. She threw a hand to her forehead and said, "Gah! Why am I thinking about such boring shit?"

Her demon spoke, "I rather you not share then."

The journey continued to be uneventful. The bandits only broke routine to rob for more supplies. Never once during this time, did they catch wind of her.

Uneventful… If only it had stayed that way.

The road the bandits were taking now was troubling her. The farther they journeyed down it, the farther her spirits sank. She hoped they would suddenly change route. However, they showed no signs of switching roads. In fact, they seemed to know exactly where they were going.

She knew what this meant. For whatever reason, they were headed towards a certain town. She didn't know if they were simply passing through or if they had business there. But one thing was for certain, she'd see him again.

Her heart fluttered. But it felt sick immediately after. Something told her they weren't returning to base. But she wouldn't expose herself now. She at least needed to know their intentions.


	12. Union

**Chapter 12- Union**

Shura let her katana come to rest on her shoulder. She admired the clean cut that had taken off the horned ayakashi's head. Her tongue slipped out and cleaned off the blood clinging to her lips.

The eyes of the demon's head flared an ominous blue. And his mouth still moved.

"You've defeated me." he said, "You…a miserable tiny human. To fall at your hands is a disgrace. I won't accept it! I swear I'll have my revenge."

"Your words mean nothing." said his killer. "Ayakashi, you were a fine opponent… but today, you were devoured by an even bigger monster."

"Enough!" The demon's head let out a tremendous roar. The light of his eyes blinded Shura. And then, he went silent and the light faded once again.

Shura walked over to the lifeless head. She began to carve away the flesh from its skull. After ten minutes, she had salvaged the skull. It was still quite bloody and wet, but sufficient for her needs. She untied the white band around her upper arm. Next, she took the skull and ran the fabric through its eye sockets. Now was the simple matter of retying it. For a moment, she admired the trophy that now protected her left shoulder. She knew it needed a wash, but already it pleased her.

"Farewell." she said.

She returned her blade to its sheath. With a sigh, she turned her back on her foes' corpse and went her way.

A voice said, "You would do well to fear an Ayakashi's reproach."

Shura's eyes widened. An indescribable cold took her. A phantom of blue fire, with luminescent eyes and fangs, was hovering over her. It looked down at her with a sickening smile.

"Don't worry my dear," he said, "I have no intention of taking this body for my own. In this bodiless form, I could still crush you."

Shura pulled her blades up to the spirit's throat.

"Such ordinary blades will not save you. I'm afraid there are some things even you are helpless against. Don't you feel it?"

"Enough of your foolishness. I have nothing to fear from you."

"Yes. You don't fear me, so why is the life leaving your veins?"

Shura's eyes widened.

"Oh, so you're finally catching on? I already said I don't intend to take over your body. But I've already possessed you. You see I need a host. I desire a rematch and for that, I need a body powerful enough to kill you. So for now, we should try to get along. Just bear with it until I find the perfect body. Deal?"

"There will be no bargaining! Get out!"

The spirit said, "How does it feel? To have so much power and to be powerless against me?"

"Shut up!"

"Just go around doing what you always do. But don't get comfortable. Once I find the warrior I can name stronger than you, you're finished."

Shura stopped resisting and shut her eyes. With a small smile, she said, "How convenient for both of us. What you seek is exactly what I'm after."

"I had a feeling."

"The name's Shura. What's yours demon?"

"It's meaningless for you to know."

"Have it your way then."

The eye sockets of her new spaulder filled with life. Faint blue eyes now hid inside.

Her new companion said, "You are an interesting one… Shura. I've never met a human like you before. As we are one, the very state of your soul touches me. You have so much darkness in you, so much hatred. Tell me, what is it that you hate?"

Shura looked down at her spaulder. For the longest time, she simply stared at him in thought.

_What do I hate?_

_I hate it all. This rotten empty world. These worthless souls I share it with. I hate them all._

Her eyes shifted away from him. Rather than voice her answer to him, she began heading to the exit of his lair. A demon who wouldn't even share his name didn't need to know the meaning of her soul.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Maybe you noticed that her arm band was described as white? This is because at this time, Shura wore a different outfit. She wore her alternate costume from Soul Calibur IV. This outfit is a light purple with slightly dirty white wrappings. Hey, even a manslayer needs to replace their outfit every once a while right?


	13. Samurai

**Chapter 13- Samurai**

Shura continued to trail the bandit train closely. Her mind began to wander at times only for her attention to return to the pursuit. Her demon took notice of her odd behavior and said, "You seem unnerved. Could it be you've missed your boyfriend?"

Shura glared at him for a second, but then returned her eyes ahead. This seemed to anger her demon as he let out a small hiss.

"Silence!" she said.

The bandit gang now dismounted and headed into a tavern. A few minutes later, now accompanied by bottles of sake, they headed out again. For the next hour, they stopped at one location after another to speak with locals. Shura wondered if they were searching for someone.

To her clashing dismay and relief, Haru was nowhere to be found. She knew it wasn't unusual for him to be relaxing well out of town though. A picture came to her mind of him lying comfortably in the green pastures, humming ever so slightly. Such an image gave her the urge to walk up to him and nudge him awake. He'd jump a bit, but upon realizing it was her, give a lazy smile. Then they would shoot the breeze for who knows how long.

It was a simplistic bliss.

Shura cursed herself for thinking of something like that, especially at a time like this.

Her demon let out a little cackle. Shura wondered why for a minute, until it finally hit her. She wanted to shout at him to stop reading the color of her soul. Unfortunately, she was within hearing distance of the bandits, so she bit her lip.

* * *

The outlaws were leaving the city now and started to head into the forest. Shura followed suit, hiding behind the tree line. She maneuvered her feet with special care as not to crush any twigs or dried leaves.

One of the bandits started muttering. Another replied, "Where is he? You'd think someone would have seen this legendary swordsman by now."

Shura gasped.

_Legendary swordsman? Sounds like a good time._

"This wouldn't be so bad if we weren't hauling so much. This is the first job we've gotten that didn't involve pillaging, so can we at least act like it?"

"If we don't find this guy, do you want to face him empty handed?"

"Shut your trap Eikei. You just can't help yourself when you see something shiny."

Their argument turned into ineligible insults and grumblings. Shura considered all she had heard. She had been mistaken about them being a raiding party, but they would still return to Jaken. Shura now had another desire- to fight this legendary swordsman. But doing so could blow her cover.

Shura decided she'd just torture the survivor. There was the possibility of him trying to uphold his honor to Jaken, but she didn't care anymore.

"What are you planning Shura?" asked the demon.

"I only need one. I'll tie him up for later. That swordsman will be today's objective."

* * *

"You there!" she heard a bandit shout.

She could see through the trees that they were entering a small clearing. Shura quickly moved towards their location. A root snagged her foot. She tugged at it to no avail. With a slash of her blade, she cut it in two.

A bandit now said, "That sword… you are him."

"Eh? Do I have business with you men?"

_That voice…_ Shura halted her advance.

This time another bandit spoke. "We know you are Adachi Yoshimoto, the samurai who carved through the northern alliance!"

"I'm sorry my friends, but you have the wrong man. I am no killer, but a poor blind vagrant."

"A sword of elegance in a sheath of ivory and black vines... Your lies are betrayed by the weapon at your side."

"This is merely a sword I purchased from a merchant. I'm sorry but I am no killer."

"It is unmistakable. We have orders to kill you on sight. If you will not pick up your blade, so be it."

Haru sighed. He slowly got to his feet, pushing off of his hips to stand up straight. His fingers slowly ran up the sheath. Finally, they came to rest on wrappings of his katana's handle.

The blind swordsman said, "I should have tossed away this blade long ago, as I did with the rest of my past. Tell me, how did you know of it?"

"Our master knows much."

"Does he? And he sent you to kill me, even after hearing of the legends?"

"We are his finest men. Even with your skill, you have rusted and are well outnumbered."

"Is that what he told you? Listen to me." said Haru, his gaze narrowing, "Go home. Your master is just testing my strength and using you to do so. Your lives are too valuable to be spent so lightly."

"Silence! We are the strongest of the Gang of Sinners!"

All ten men lined up. They drew out their blades and assumed an offensive stance.

"I had hoped never to draw this sword again." whispered Haru now reaching for his sword.

For a moment, there was silence… a calm that preceded the thunder of battle. Haru felt the gentle breeze touch his neck and sway his hair. He would miss it. Words escaped his lips, an intimate confession that fell upon the deaf ears of the bloodthirsty.

"Forgive me."


	14. The Demon Strikes

**Chapter 14- The Demon Strikes**

* * *

Shura's eyes were frozen as she gazed upon the duel about to ensue. From the moment she'd realized the bandits' destination, she'd feared that Haru was somehow involved. She couldn't rationalize such a fear so she ignored it. But it had justified itself in a way she never imagined.

This was the lust of her blade… The man she needed to fight, to kill… was Haru.

_No. He is blind and his skills have faded. This is merely a bluff. I will lend him a hand._

Shura leapt forward. Her legs immediately buckled. The paralyses afflicting her quickly shot up her entire body. It was followed by an all too familiar chill.

"What is the meaning of this? Release me!" she shouted.

The spirit said, "I wish to see his power. Do not interfere."

The bandits charged, flanking him from different directions. Haru analyzed the sound of their steps and tracked them by the aura of killing intent they projected.

His blade launched from its sheath in a stream of silver. He deflected several swords, as if in a single motion. Haru rotated his footing and dodged another strike while coming to face his next target. Quickly, his blade came down. Two bandits fell. The others struck at any opening that appeared. Haru was unfazed. He parried strike after strike and returned them with a series of fast slashes. Within minutes, the battle was over.

"Your wounds are shallow. Treat them and you have a chance." said Haru hoarsely, "Don't you dare confront me again or I'll kill you."

The demon cackled. "What prowess. In his prime, this man would have probably been around your level. Even now, in his condition, he fights with precision."

Shura said, "Let… me… go."

"Will you fight him?"

Shura twitched and grit her teeth. Her eyes lowered and her eyebrows were no longer furrowed.

"You hesitate." said the voice from the spaulder, "You who would never hesitate to do battle, no less one with such promise. Shura, my dear… you've become pitiful."

Shura looked down. Her left foot had begun to move forward. Now her right followed in stride. She now stepped out into the clearing.

"I will remove this distraction."

"What are you doing? Stop this!" she shouted.

"I said I would have my revenge. But now I feel a more interesting punishment is in order. I already know the man I need to possess. But now I have a way to make you suffer first before I cut you down. It will not weaken you, but strengthen you- the hatred you will feel will empower you. Besides, I can't have you disappointing me. As you are now, you are unfit for our rematch."

"Stop now! How dare you! I swear I'll kill you for this! I'll defeat you in an instant and leave you with nothing in this world but shame. Such shame you won't dare ever show your face in this world or the next..."

"Right now you are powerless. Now watch… as I kill the man you love."

The bandits were busy tending to their wounds. They turned to look up at the Black Oni as she strode past, paying no attention to their presence. One of them was still laying spread eagle. He let out a yelp of pain as Shura walked over his stomach. Haru had left it seemed. The demon knew he wasn't far off. Already, he could see the hermit faintly through the trees.

"Enough! I—"

Shura was silenced.

"What a noisy bitch." said the Black Oni, following it up with a grin.

Haru threw his sword to the ground. He glared at it for the longest time. The day he had won his first battle, it had been awarded to him. It cut through the armor of many samurai and shattered many swords. Their memories were forged into it. He had held it all this time as a haunting reminder for what he had done.

"Why… why after all these years? Damn it. Damn it."

"You really shouldn't do that." said Shura.

Haru looked up as the black garbed woman came into view.

"Shura! You're back!"

"You could say that." She gave a mischievous giggle, "I saw what you did to those men back there."

There was a look of surprise on his face. But he quickly lowered his head and said, "I see. So you know?"

"That's right. To think you were hiding something like this from me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to lie to you, I just... I…"

"Now that I know… you know what it is I'm going to do."

"W-What are you saying? Shura, I have no intention of fighting you."

"Then you will most certainly die."

"Why? I know you love battle. I too had such a thirst once. But our friendship, doesn't it mean anything?"

"It was inevitable that our paths ended in violence." said Shura cheerfully. But for all the amusement on her face, tears were streaming down it.

She wouldn't beg. She wouldn't barter her freedom with this thing. She was left to watch as the demon destroyed the things she cared for.

Shura unleashed Raijin and Fuijin-Maru from their sheaths. Haru scooped up his sword with the top of his foot and knocked into the air. He grabbed it and removed the blade. Haru then took on a defensive stance.

"I won't kill you Shura."

Shura said, "If you won't come at me with all your strength, then this will be over quickly."

She lifted up her katana. Her arm began to tremble.

"What are you—"

The demon found himself losing control of her voice. A force was interfering with his actions.

_I am nobody's slave. _

Shura gave out a roar, dropping her blade to the ground. She raised her hands.

The demon thought, "Impossible, Is she really subduing my influence from willpower alone?"

Shura clenched her teeth and tore at her skin.

"No wait," thought the demon, "it's more than that. She's pushing me out!"

Shura yelled in pain as the demon's soul struggled to hold on, grasping at her earthly vessel. It was no use. He was quickly being expelled.

Shura spun around to face the apparition. There he was- an icy blue cloud of fog. The fog quickly formed into the horned face of the ayakashi she slew that night.

"I have nothing to fear from you!" said Shura.

The phantom gave out a roar. Shura stood her ground even as his power attempted to push her backwards.

"Impudent human!" he said, "If you will not give me sanctuary, then perhaps he will."

"No!" she shouted, "Get away from him!"

"And what will you do to stop me hmm?"

"I— I will exorcise you with these blades."

"Those blades? Ha ha! They are nothing but ordinary swords."

"Raijin-Maru and Fujin-Maru have been soaked in the blood of a thousand ayakashi. Do you actually think they haven't been cursed?"

"An empty hope, nothing more."

From his ghostly form now protruded a hand large enough to crush a human in its palm. It quickly spun at her, to cast her to the side.

Shura truly didn't know the authenticity of her statement. But there was no time to even doubt. She reflexively reacted to the demon's attack by slashing back with one of her katana.

Blue blood started to spurt out of the side of the hand. A clean cut was now embedded in the wrist. The demon let out a hiss and recoiled his mutilated arm.

"It seems the only one making empty threats here is you." said Shura. With a look of pride and valor, she pointed her katana at him and said, "If you take another step, you're gone… for good."

The demon bellowed once more.

He answered, "Do not think me wasted on a single strike. But we will fight on my terms. I will return with a body strong enough to crush you. Be prepared for your reckoning."

With that, the spirit vanished into the earth.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The reveal of Haru's prowess and Shura's cursed sword were subjects I've been looking forward to writing for a while now. ^_^


	15. Confrontation

**Chapter 15- Confrontation**

Shura dropped to her knees. She started to pant. Fighting off the hold of such a powerful demon had taken quite a toll on her body. But she was confident enough she could take him now. She beamed down at her swords. Shura had heard tales of legendary soul cutters, but to create one of her own had been nothing more than a dream.

She tossed her head back and let out a maniacal laughter.

"I did it! I beat you! All this time you've mocked me and then you even dared to overstep your bounds. Serves you right you bastard."

Her happiness quickly vanished. She remembered the man behind her who she would now have to face. Shura also became conscious of the tears that had been pouring down her face. She quickly began to wipe them away, hating their foreign feel.

Haru was facing her, his face uncertain to her. She grimaced.

"Haru… I-I'm sorry." said Shura, "You have to believe me. That wasn't me who said those things."

Haru said, "I believe you. The spiteful bellowing of that thing made sure of that."

"What was that thing?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just a demon I should have gotten rid of a long time ago. He'll be back, in possession of Jaken no doubt. But I'll protect you." she said.

She noticed Haru looked quite bewildered from her statement. Shura said, "I suppose a more proper explanation is in order."

He replied gravely, "I'm sure you have some questions for me too."

"I intended to tell you one day about my past. I was just waiting for the time to be right."

"I can't say I blame you." said Shura, "You didn't know what I would do."

"Call me foolish, but somehow I knew that you wouldn't kill me."

"Did you?" she said.

"Yes, as you are now." said Haru. He put a hand on her bare shoulder, something that made her jump a bit.

"I'm sorry. I suppose I should keep my space."

"Huh? Don't worry about it."

Shura said, "There's something I want to know. You spoke of it once, but it's festering at me more now."

"I think I know what this is about. It's okay. Ask away."

"You were a great warrior. To lose that, to lose your eyes, must have been infuriating. How could you accept it so easily?"

She added, "How could you so easily accept me?"

"Being left in the darkness was terrifying." said Haru, "I was weak and alone. But I had no choice but to accept it if I wanted happiness. I began to see the world then in a way I never could when I had my eyes."

"And you were able to learn to fight in the way that you do?"

"I suppose. Smell and sound were things I could sense all my life. And any seasoned warriors can detect killer intent. In the darkness, I just attuned these skill sets. But by then, I'd lost my desire to do battle."

He continued, "You also asked how I could accept you. It's simple really. In accepting life, I came to accept everyone for who they were. I became free by finding this peace."

Shura said, "It sounds like giving up."

"I didn't give up. Only we can choose our happiness Shura. And I chose mine. I don't regret it. After all, I found you didn't I?"

"Haru…" she said, a blush betraying her feelings.

There was an awkward silence for a minute. Shura occasionally glanced over at Haru and back at an especially interesting stone in the distance.

"Hey…" said Shura avoiding eye contact.

"What is it?"

"Let me rest on your shoulder. The ground is uncomfortable."

"Um, okay." he said. Shura scooted in next to him until she could feel his hot breathe on the side of her neck. She slid down a bit until she was lying against him. She shut her eyes, trying to calm the happy flutter of her heart.

Being here with him was amazing. She momentarily forgot the glory of battle.

_To think someone else would steal my thoughts. And tear my passion in two. But it could never work out. I can't stay with him forever._

_I know now why you accepted me. But this is all so strange. You were a marvel to me, the man who spoke to me so casually. Not as a warrior, just a man. Others ran at the sight of me, with good reason too. But you simply sat there. And I kept coming back to meet you. You fascinate me so. _

"Haru…" she said, "I'm glad to have met you."

She felt his breathe pause for a moment.

"I'm glad to have met you Shura and I'm glad you're here with me now."

_If only this moment would never fade…_

"But it must…" she said.

Haru said, "Eh?"

"I'm going for a walk."

Shura began to get up when Haru caught her by the wrist.

"I'll come with you."

Shura frowned and said, "No. You stay here. I need some privacy."

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it. Ugh… I'd be leaving now if I could, but he'll definitely be coming back here. So at least be reasonable and give me some space."

"As you wish." said Haru, "I understand. Really I do."

"No you don't."

Haru said, "You said it yourself. You wish you could leave now. I know, for someone who lives such a dangerous lifestyle, being around me must be dreary. I don't blame you for growing bored so fast."

Shura said, "That's not it! Why can't you just leave me alone for a few minutes? It's… it's because of you I feel this way. And I'm not trying to sound cold and angry… I'm no good with this sort of thing. I don't know the first thing. And I can't! I can't!"

"Shura…." said Haru, "Are you drunk?"

"Am… I… what? You think I've been fighting drunk?"

"Never mind. I'm sorry!" he said, waving his hands apologetically.

"That's better."

"I'm glad you're opening up Shura, but I'm not sure what it is you're trying to say."

Shura looked down to the hand so desperately clutching her slender wrist. Her ferocious gaze weakened.

"I… can't stay here." Shura said.

She felt Haru's hand slip away. Shura knew what she said had hurt him. She cursed her foul tongue.

Shura said, "I want to be here. That's why… I don't know what to do. If I stay, I might do something I regret and then when I leave, you won't understand."

"I'm still confused by all of this." he said, "But please… don't go. You've been gone so long and I'm afraid if you go too far, you won't be coming back. You'll just forget about me."

"Haru… I could never forget you."

She intertwined her fingers with his and pushed him gently down again onto the grass.

"As you wish, I'll remain here for now. You should be grateful really. No one gets to tell me what to do."

"I know. It means a lot." He said.

"There you go again… saying those stupid things."

"I apologize."

"Don't. You're smart to yes, but you don't owe anyone an apology. You're so sweet."

She started pushing him down on the ground.

"Shura… what are you… wait a minute!"

Softly, she said, "Let me try something…"

Shura leaned forward and shut her eyes. Her lips met the soft touch of his and her milky cheeks turned scarlet. If she'd been looking, she would have seen his were too.

"You—You kissed me." he said.

_You did, didn't you? You've become so comfortable around me, I let my guard down when I should have been raising it. Shura, are you sure you're feeling okay? This is crazy._

Shura found herself surprisingly unembarrassed despite her beforehand worries. She had felt so inclined to kiss him right then, as if his very presence was inviting her. No doubt she would regret it later though. But for now, her body was heating up and her mind was overcome with ecstasy.

"You kissed me." he repeated.

* * *

**Author's Note: **She kissed him. XD


	16. Dinnner for Two

**Chapter 16- Dinner for Two**

The chill of night swept over Japan. Crickets began to chirp from a safe distance. The moon, in his moment of modesty, hid behind a veil of clouds. A small group of travelers walked up the road. For a moment, they stopped and looked to the side of the road where two figures were partaking in a tender moment.

"You kissed me."

Shura's innocent smile disappeared. Her face gradually became graver.

She said, "Yeah…"

She waited in uncertainty for his response. Within a few seconds she got it. Haru's lips crashed against hers and he pulled her in. She was lying on top of him, her hands clutching handfuls of grass and her feet sticking up, as if an electric charge had run up them.

At last Haru pulled away, "You do know what you're doing, don't you? Shura… I'm just an old man."

"You're not really that old! I was just teasing you. You can't be more than thirty."

When he didn't speak, she said, "So… does this mean you're okay with this? Being with me in that sort of way?"

"Of course I am!" he said, "Every time you've left, I've missed your company more and more. N-Now I'm sure just how I feel. I've fallen for you."

Shura blushed and shut her eyes. She carefully scooted down a bit until she could comfortably rest on his chest. They were unsure just how long they remained resting in their tender embrace.

Haru felt his tense body finally relax and his mind start to slip off to rest. Just then, Shura shattered his security. She placed a hand on his chest, which had become fully exposed when his kimono had slowly slipped apart in their tussle. At first, she merely rested it there for support. But overtime, she seemed to take notice of the naked flesh. Her hand started to wander over his muscular torso. Haru's breathing became faster.

He said, "S-Shura…"

"Huh?" she asked sounding preoccupied.

"Would you like to have dinner with me? It's cold out here and there's a place we can go to nearby."

"That sounds pretty good."

She got up off of him only to find her body had gone stiff. She put her hand to her hips and reeled back until her head was nearly touching the ground. Then she pulled herself up again and gave a sigh.

"Before we head in, Shura… can I see you?"

"See me?" she asked.

"I have a basic idea from our encounter, but I want to really be able to picture you in my mind… if it's okay with you."

"Sure. Feel free to explore my body."

"What?! I just meant your face."

Shura laughed. "How cute! It really is fine though for you to get a better image."

Haru's lip scrunched up. He walked up to Shura and placed his hands on the top of her head. He slowly ran his finger tips across her face. He repeated this several times, only stopping to run a hand through her silky bangs. He began to now make his way down her neck and to her shoulders. For a moment, Haru stopped, taking interest in the demonic skull strapped to her left. Afterwards, he proceeded down the sides of her figure. His hands recoiled suddenly, as if burnt by a hot poker.

He asked, "You've been dressed like this the entire time?"

She said, "You've got a problem with how I dress?"

"No, I just… I had no clue." said Haru.

He added, "You're beautiful."

"I don't really know what you mean but… thank you."

"Shall we get something to eat now?"

"Yes! I haven't eaten since morning. I'm going to order three plates of fish. This'll be great. I haven't had a drink with you in ages."

Haru thought, "That's not exactly the kind of dinner I meant."

* * *

They walked into the restaurant. Shura immediately picked out a seat and made herself at home in her usual leg stretched out posture. She ordered several bottles of sake and some dumplings. Haru gave a sigh.

"Haru, can you pay for this?"

"I have no intention of starving so I sometimes work by chopping wood. You don't need to worry."

"If you say so. You better not be lying since I can easily pay for my fill."

"Like I said, don't worry. Let's just spend some time together."

Shura's legs slid off of the tabletop and switched to the seat next to Haru. She seemed to finally be getting the message. This was displayed most clearly in the way she wrapped her arm around his, happily clinging to him while wearing a mischievous smile.

In walked a portly fighter with a shaved head and bad teeth. He spotted Shura and started to scratch his head. The man let out a shout and then pointed dramatically in her direction.

He said, "It's you! I remember when you came in here asking for him. I see you've finally be been reunited. Heh heh, so he was your type after all!"

He started smiling enthusiastically. "Isn't that something? I suppose even a deranged killer can find love. What a world we live in."

"Get lost baldy!"

Shura threw an empty bottle of sake at him. He ducked poorly and received it to the head. The man stumbled backwards and quickly evacuated from the vicinity.

"Now where were we?" asked Shura.

"Awaiting our meal." said Haru.

The night went on at a pleasant crawl for them. Both cleaned out several plates of food. They also consumed several bottles of sake without showing any sign of reaching their limit. Shura and Haru reminisced about how they met. Shura told him tales of her strangest encounters and fiercest opponents. Haru spoke about his time as a samurai, though he didn't get into much detail on the battles. They seemed like sensitive subjects for him so Shura didn't press for more.

"Tell me about your early life." said Haru, "Where were you raised?"

Shura lowered her half empty glass. She started swirling the transparent rice wine and observed as it distorted her reflection.

After a moment more, she said, "I don't know. I've forgotten all of it. It doesn't matter to me. What I have now makes for worthwhile memories."

Haru wondered how someone could forget their past. They might try to suppress it the best they could or perhaps time would cloud such things, but he never imagined them truly being gone. He wondered what could make someone forget everything they were and start on a road of violence. He didn't worry for long. After all, she seemed happy as she was now.

"Haru"

Her voice brought him back from his cloud of thoughts.

Shura said, "You know I can't stay here forever, even though I care about you."

"I've known that for awhile now. Honestly, just promise me one thing. Don't go away for too long."

"Deal! As if I'd stay away for so long... I want to visit you as often as I can spare. All roads will lead me back to you."

As the night waned on and they ran out of food and drink, Shura became more nervous. Her heart began to race without showing any sign of stopping.

At last, Haru said, "I think we should call it a night. There's an empty room just around the back to stay in."

"A r-room?" she said. Shura expected her demon to take notice of her fragile mood and give a mocking laugh. Nothing came to fruition and she remembered their bitter quarrel. For a second, she found herself pondering the battle that would ensue in the future. She then began to remember something very different.

Haru said, "I'll pay the bill, so why don't you find a room?"

Shura didn't answer. Haru added, "I'll see you tomorrow morning right here."

Haru leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Shura wasn't responsive, rather she sat there in utter confusion and disappointment.

"Today was amazing and all, but… is that all?" she asked.

"Is that all? What do you-" he asked before turning a vibrant red. "Wait a minute. Let's slow down here! I mean we need to talk about when and how we go about it."

"I don't mind discussing it first. If you're interested…"

"Oh dear." he said rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

**Author's Note: Character Analyses **I consider Shura a pretty evil character. I just feel the need to not totally demonize her here. Firstly, she originates from a game where people answer their problems with sharp blades. Secondly, she's only picking fights with people wishing to fight back. It's also important to remember that Shura lived in a time that often glorified warfare.


End file.
